


Makoto Niijima's Baked Eggplant Surprise

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Creampie, F/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, Trans!Makoto, yes they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Makoto gets some very good news at work, and blows off the rest of the day to give his wife a truly magical night.





	Makoto Niijima's Baked Eggplant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall are ready for a couple thousand words about Artificial Insemination! This actually turned out to be fascinating to learn about so it kinda ballooned but it did generate some incredibly funny imagery so it was worth it. Also blatantly showing my doctorshipping bias.
> 
> I would be remiss to not mention whatamidoingeven's help on this one, they helped me iron out a great deal of the kinks in the narrative.

The jingle of his desk phone interrupts Makoto’s train of thought as he finishes filling out an after-action report on a purse-snatcher. He sets his pen down and picks up the handle, sighing. “Officer Niijima.”

“Hey, Makoto-san, there’s a doctor on the line asking for you? I think it might be something for the missus, but it didn’t sound urgent.” The receptionist sounds worried in a vague sort of way, and now so does Makoto.

“Transfer them over, please.”

“Got it. One sec-” The line goes quiet, until Makoto hears a faint humming.

“Doctor? This is Officer Niijima, you were looking for me?” The voice on the other end chuckles.

“Officer Niijima, so official. I guess that’s what I get for not getting your cell number, huh? It’s Tae.” Makoto breathes a sigh of relief; there’s no way something urgent about Ann ends up in Takemi’s hands, her practice is too small to handle most of the things Makoto had inwardly been imagining Ann getting involved in.

“What’s going on? Our receptionist said you had something about Ann?”

“Oh, I just didn’t want to chat with her while she tried to find you, so I told her something was going on with your wife, so she’d rush. Anyway, it’s here.” Makoto’s heart skips a beat. “This was kind of a pain to even get the stuff to store it here, you know, but we’re even now, I think. Just come by whenever and I’ll get you set up with the first dose.”

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

“So efficient, thats the Tokyo Pol-” Makoto hangs up before Tae finishes, standing and grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. The receptionist waves to him as he fast-walks out of the building and to his ride.

* * *

Considering she said whenever, Makoto did not expect to get to the clinic and find the door locked with an OUT TO LUNCH sign taped to the glass. So now he’s stuck standing in the doorway, reading his texts. Ann should be home this afternoon based on the schedule she sent him earlier this week. She’ll finish before he would usually be home, but by blowing off the rest of the day, he can get there first and surprise her with dinner and…

Well. A big surprise.

He snaps back to reality when he hears the latch open on the door, and can see Takemi

peering through the window at him. He can faintly hear her swear before opening the door to greet him. “Faster than I thought you’d get here, Makoto-kun. Come in and sit, I just have to tidy up the exam room.” She turns on her heel and slips back into the other room before he gets further inside than the doorway. He sits down, rolling his eyes and looking at the magazines on the side table next to him. Still as old as ever. He picks up his favorite, a medical journal from 2009, and rereads an article about cigarette smoking and its effects on libido. He can faintly hear Takemi’s voice through the wall, as well as another he can’t identify; is she on the phone…?

“Okay, come on back!” Takemi calls through the door, so Makoto stands and heads in. The room is a mess (at least, to his standards; it always looks like this), but the centerpiece is a small cube of metal sitting in the back of the room, hissing menacingly. Everything that had been there before looks to have been shoved to the side and the blanket from the bed has been roughly thrown over it. “Go ahead and have a seat, I won’t keep you long, but I have to go over some stuff with you.” Makoto obliges, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees, knitting his hands together below them.

“What do you need to go over? I’ve read everything you gave us, and more online besides that.”

“Well, I just want to make sure it’s all clear. So, first off, I’ve only got…” Tae looks upwards in thought, then nods to herself. “Ten doses, give or take. So don’t waste it, first off, because I don’t know if my connection can get you more anytime soon. Second, until the minute you use it, it has to be kept frozen, but commercial freezers aren’t cold enough, so I can’t give it all to you. The rest has to stay with me, and you gotta come get it. I’m not _that_ busy so I don’t expect that to be a problem, but you have to keep it in mind.

Third, the success rate for home use is somewhere around 15% per attempt, so don’t freak out if the first few don’t work. The samples I’ve got are all certified to meet the typical medical standards for this sort of thing, so I’m not worried about succeeding, just give it time. Fourth, when you use it, it’s best if you have her not move for about 30 minutes after, to give it more of a chance for success. Fifth, finishing her up after use is going to help with your success too, because of some mechanics that I won’t get into which you can probably find online. To help with that part...I got you a little something…” She turns back towards her desk, pulling a plain cardboard box out of the bottom of a drawer and setting it on her lap. She flips the top open, revealing…

“Okay, no, hold on.” Makoto leans back, grimacing. It’s a dildo, and a long one at that. He can see a tube coming off the back, and when Tae picks it up, the tube trails down to an empty syringe. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Same thing cis guys do with the real thing. Give it to her, finish her off like I said, and shoot the dose. And don’t forget about the 30 minutes thing, if she moves too much then it just goes everywhere and it’s kind of a mess. And be careful about shooting early, you’ll waste a bunch of it if you do. You’ll want it as close to the cervix as you can get it. That’s why it’s longer, though I wasn’t sure about your wife’s vaginal depth and-”

“ _Okay, Okay!_ This is, by far, the most insane thing I’ve ever had a doctor give me, but fine. Just...fine. Please just close the box.” Tae, smirking, puts it back and slides it shut, setting it on the bed next to Makoto’s leg.

“I’ll give you a cooler for the sample, it’s gonna cool down below the freeze in about an hour, after that you just need to get it to room temperature before use. Don’t heat it or something, just let it warm up normally, or you’ll cook the poor little guys.” She snickers to herself as she stands, pulling on thick gloves and opening the still-hissing box that is apparently a liquid nitrogen-cooled freezer, pulling out a vial and stuffing it in a styrofoam box for transport. Makoto stands, tucking the dildo box under his arm and taking the sperm sample with the other. Tae is looking up at him with a softer expression now. “Good luck, and call me if you have any questions.”

“Right.” Tae opens her arms, and gives him the most awkward hug possible while he’s holding a vial of sperm in one hand and a dildo in the other. When she releases him, he nods to her, and turns towards the door, which she helpfully steps over to open for him. He heads outside, praying he remembered his bungee cords in his bag so he doesn’t have to try to hold these and drive his motorcycle at the same time.

 

In the office, Tae rips the sheet off the pile of medical detritus in the back of the room, balling it in her hands. “Okay, he’s gone.” Kawakami stands up from her hunched over position under the sheet, groaning and stretching.

“I thought that was never gonna end. And what kind of sketchy shit are you involved in _this_ time? Stealing sperm samples from a sperm bank or something, is that what I heard?”

“They’re not _stolen,_ they were...procured from an alternative distribution source.”

“Did you just have one of your patients whack it into a vial then freeze it?”

“No, it takes a lot more than a single shot to do this sort of stuff, so I had a few of them do it a few times and then combined them.”

“Holy shit, Tae, seriously?” Kawakami takes the sheet from her girlfriend, folding it neatly in a few seconds and tossing it on the bed, then turning back to her and crossing her arms. “How did you even get them to do it?”

“How do you think I did, I paid them and said it was for research.” Kawakami groans, sitting down on the bed.

“Tae, you’re a doctor, you’re supposed to be the rich one here!” Tae sits down next to her, leaning on her shoulder.

“...Sorry.” Kawakami wraps her in her arm, leaning her head down onto Tae’s.

“It’s okay. You did something really nice for those two, you know?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

“Honey? Did you come home early?” Makoto peeks around the front door, trying to conceal his two very conspicuous packages from view until he’s sure Ann isn’t home. Once he’s positive the coast is clear, he slips in the door and shuts it behind him. Balancing the boxes on each other, Makoto kicks off his shoes and heads inside, dumping them on his dresser in their bedroom. He strips out of his uniform and and folds it neatly before pulling on one of his workout tank tops and a pair of workout shorts. Then, he goes digging in his sock drawer, eventually finding one of his old harnesses and setting it down on top of the box.

Swapping his usual packer for the harness and figuring out how to get the new prop fitted properly into it consumes several minutes, at which point he realizes that the thing Tae gave him is fully rigid and has very little give, leaving him with an obvious and enormous erection sticking out of his shorts. He nearly abandons the plan entirely, but determination settles the matter when he thinks about how Tae described it. _Same thing cis guys do with the real thing._ It’s one of those fantasies that everybody thinks about, right? Doing it in the kitchen, on the table, whatever. Lord knows he saw enough doujins with women in aprons getting fondled back in high school when he was confiscating them. No, this is a special night, so he’ll just get over it. He grabs a bottle of sperm-safe lube from the sock drawer and stuffs it in his pocket for later, while he’s at it.

Taking the styrofoam box out into the kitchen with him, he grabs an apron off a hook by the fridge and ties it on to cover his ridiculous protuberance. A little better, at least. Removing the sperm sample from the styrofoam, he sets it out on the table and tests it with a finger; it’s definitely cold, but not painfully so, so he slips it in his pocket to warm up with some body heat. With the spectacular parts of tonight taken care of, he gets to work on the more mundane part; He’d been thinking about it and decided for something simple and light, a stuffed and roasted eggplant and some rice.

Setting everything out, he gets started on prepping the dish and moving it into the oven and starting the rice cooker, then pulls the vial out of his pocket. It’s warm to the touch from his body heat. A minute of fiddling with the syringe dangling from his new toy unscrews it from the tube, and then a bit of digging in the styrofoam box produces a needle to screw onto it and stick through the rubber stopper and pulls back on the plunger. Some part of his brain loses track of itself watching the fluid slowly drain and move into the syringe. When he’s done, all he can think about is how much fluid there really is here. Ten milliliters seems like a very small amount of fluid until you see all of it in a syringe in front of you and think about putting all of it in your wife.

The sound of the front door snaps him out of his reverie, quickly screwing the syringe back into the tube and stuffing the styrofoam box and needle in the garbage before turning back to the sink so it looks like he’s doing dishes, turning the water on to aid in the illusion. He can hear her walking and does his best to try to contain his rapidly rising libido at the mental image of what he’s going to do in just a few minutes.

“Babe? Hey, you’re home already, what happened?” She drops her bag on the table, looping around to give him a hug from behind and kiss him on the neck. He turns off the water, smiling to himself.

“I left early. Something came up with a friend, so I took the rest of the day.” Ann smiles into the side of his neck, drumming her fingers on his stomach.

“Mmh, so sweet. What’re you making?”

“Roast eggplant and rice.”

“Ooh, you’re so good to me. What’s the occasion?” Makoto takes Ann’s hands in his own and moves them lower slowly.

“I got some good news.” He keeps going until her hands hit the protruding offender, and the small gasp she gives is like music to his ears, as is the feeling of her hands rubbing on it through the fabric transferred down the shaft.

“Oh, you’re happy to see me, huh? That’s new.” Makoto nods, taking her hands away and turning around to see her pout slightly at not getting to play with it more. He can’t help but take in her outfit, a cute orange sundress that falls to her knees, belted at the waist with white leather. _God, she always looks amazing..._

“Takemi came through. We’re ready to go. So, if you…” Ann’s eyes go wide, and both hands slap to her mouth, barely containing a squeal of delight. _Seeing her so happy after so much trouble and waiting and hardship feels really good_ , Makoto thinks to himself. She hugs him again, pressing the new arrival against her thigh with an anticipatory moan of excitement.

“Babe, I am _so_ ready. Fuck, I could go right now if you asked me to.” Makoto looks her dead in the eyes, and Ann stares back, a smile growing on her face. “Oh, my, Officer Niijima, you look like you’re ready to give me some corporal punishment, don’t you?” She hops up on the table, knocking her bag onto the floor and scattering its contents, but she doesn’t look away from Makoto. “Well, come give me my punishment if you want to so badly, tough guy.” The hungry look in his wife’s eyes draws him forward, and they meet with lips and arms, clinging to each other for balance. Makoto’s calloused hands are everywhere on her, slipping under her sundress to caress her breasts through her dress, sliding down her side to flip up the end of her skirt and stroke the inside of her thighs with his palm. He cups her crotch with his hand, using gentle movements against her entrance until it leaves Ann shaking and ready for whatever comes next.

When they break away, Ann is hiking her dress up above her knees, revealing a freshly dampened pair of designer panties that she pulls aside while Makoto abandons his shorts at his feet and liberally applies lubricant to the shaft, tossing the bottle to the ground when it’s drained. His apron is flipped up as well to reveal the length of the dildo, and Ann only breaks eye contact with it to look up at Makoto and give him a subtle nod of approval, her smile wide and honest.

The second time their bodies meet, they are both tense, months of preparation and fear and worry melting away in moments as Makoto does his best to be gentle to Ann, experience with his own packer telling him that moving too quickly with this newer and larger addition would go poorly for the both of them. Ann moans as more and more of it moves inward, and she props herself up with her elbows on the table when Makoto stops moving, out of breath. “W-wow. That’s...that was a lot.”

“Are you okay? Do we need to stop?”

“H-hell no! It’s just gonna take some getting used to, is all. I...okay. Whew. I’m ready. Let’s do this, babe.” She meets Makoto’s gaze one last time. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I’m gonna move, okay?” Ann nods to him, and he starts slowly, planting a hand on Ann’s hip to hold her in place on the table. Her response is immediate and enthusiastic, a throat-deep chuckle that rolls into a long moan as he moves in again. A hand instinctively grabs the side of the table to steady herself, leaning further back until her back rests against the table. _It’s so strange_ , she thinks to herself staring up at the ceiling, _we’ve done it a hundred different ways before now, but never like this..._

Makoto paces himself, carefully trying to modulate his thrusts to make sure he doesn’t end up hurting her trying to hit the usual spots he could with his own cock. A small part of him misses the sound they usually make when his packer bottoms out in her, their bodies connecting, but it’s a small thing to sacrifice for their real goal tonight. Banishing the thought, he focuses on the task, both hands now on her hips and slowly picking up the pace. Ann writhes under his grip, teeth gritted and moaning low in her throat.

Experience with her tells Makoto she’s getting close, and a hand slips from her hip to grab the syringe dangling from the harness, seizing it and grabbing her leg with it in his hand. What did she say to do? In the heat of the moment, Makoto realizes he can’t remember if she said to use it before or after Ann comes. But cis people shoot before someone finishes and it doesn’t matter, right? Maybe he should do it now and finish up after; It’s only a 10ml syringe, not even a third of a shot’s worth of liquid. How bad could it be, after all? He slides a thumb onto the plunger and slows down, stopping once he’s hit the end and squeezing the syringe down with force.

The response from Ann is immediate, a surprised gasp as it flows into her. “Wait, did you do it? Are we done? I didn’t even c-” Makoto starts moving again, a chorus of new sounds greeting him; Ann’s shocked moan, the slap of a new liquid entering the mix, and...dripping? He looks down between them, shock sending a shiver down his spine when he sees some of the precious fluid they fought so long to get dripping out onto the table between thrusts. Panic races through him, but they have to finish her before they waste any more, so Makoto actually does start panicking, thrusting with abandon and trying to finish before more of it’s wasted. “Babe?” “Shit shit shit we gotta finish you gotta _get off_ it makes it work _better or something and i didn’t have time to look it up and i’m so fucking stupid-”_ Ann, after getting the gist of why Makoto is still going, uses her free hand to frantically rub her clit until she loses control, head slamming back into the table with a cry and her legs shooting out to either side of Makoto. He waits until she seems to have finished before pulling out, the length of the cock covered in cum, lube and vaginal fluid.

The scene is an utter mess. There’s still more of that mixed fluid dripping slowly out of her, it looks like a bunch is stuck to his dildo which is now slowly dripping on the floor until he has the presence of mind to grab a towel and start cleaning things up at least a little. It’s enough to freeze him, his mind totally shut down trying to comprehend what just happened, and contain the extremely horny part of him that didn’t get to finish. He panics when Ann recovers enough to start sitting up on her side, a contented expression blooming on her face, and in any other situation he would be doing the same, but…”Wait, Ann, you can’t move!”

“Wha?” She quirks an eyebrow at him. “I know you don’t get fucked on tables often, babe, but my back is killing me right about now.”

“I know, I know, but...You’re not supposed to move for 30 minutes after, it’s to help the sperm get a chance to move into the uterus. At least let me clean up the mess I made, okay?” He’s very gently toweling down his wife’s crotch, trying to be sensitive to the fact that she just finished getting slammed, but she groans anyway. “Sorry, sorry, I’m almost done.”

“So now what, I just sit here for 30 minutes? Am I gonna have to eat dinner like this?” Makoto grimaces, tossing the now-disgusting towel in the garbage, dropping the harness next to Ann’s thigh and stooping to grab his shorts, pulling them back on.

“W-well...I guess if it’s a problem, I can carry you to bed…?” He sits down next to her head right in time for her to fix him with the saddest puppy-dog eyes he’s ever seen. He grimaces...but it is his fault, so he stands back up and scoops her up, holding her bottom higher than her top, and makes his way towards the bedroom. “...Sorry about all of that. I got a little carried away, I was so excited about, well, everything.”

“What, and I wasn’t? I’m the one who hopped on the table without thinking about it.” Makoto sets her down on top of the sheets. “So, 20-odd minutes to not move, huh. Thrilling. Got any plans for yourself, lover boy? I bet you’ve got something in mind.” Makoto sits down on the bed next to her, holding her hand and trying not to give away how frustrated he is on multiple levels. “Makoto, babe, don’t play coy, I’m not dumb.”

“Mmh, I already did enough today, I don’t need to mess something else up.” Ann pulls his hand until he looks at her, and she’s beaming up at him.

“So what if it didn’t go as planned, it happened, right? We’re _finally_ getting to do this. We’re gonna have a _baby_ , babe, and it’s gonna be great. You made a mess the first time, big deal! We’ll do it right next time, and we’ll have it all planned out, and everything’s gonna be perfect.” She squeezes his hand, and he returns the gesture, mouth twitching into a smile. “Now get over here and hug me for 20 minutes or I’m gonna be upset.” Makoto obliges, crawling over her and settling in next to her, nestling his head against the crook of her neck.

“...We really are gonna do it, aren’t we. We’re gonna have a baby. I guess we should think about baby names, right?”  
“Ehh, worry about it later. Let’s get you taken care of first.” Ann rolls over onto her side, and her hand starts creeping into the waistband of Makoto’s shorts. He freezes, looking at his wife and her mischievous expression and down at her hand.

“Hang on, you shouldn’t be on your side, no movement at all.” Ann groans, rolling over onto her back again.

“Ugh, fine. ...Though, that does give me an idea. Babe. Babe. Sit up, you dummy, and get out of those shorts. I’m hungry, and dinner’s gonna take forever.” Makoto sits up, starting to get out of bed until Ann grabs his hand. “Not _that_ kind of hungry, babe.” Realization dawns on his face, and he starts grinning, wriggling out of his shorts.

They both had plenty to eat that night. Dinner was good, too. The stain on the table never did come out, though.


End file.
